The invention relates to a method for filtering out particles from a fluid, wherein unfiltered fluid is guided into a filter housing of a filter apparatus and filtered fluid is guided from the filter housing. A filter element is positioned in rotary manner in the filter housing and may be provided with a substantially cylindrical configuration and with a structure, through which the fluid flows from the outside to the inside.
In general, methods for filtering out particles from a fluid and filter apparatus are known, in which a fluid containing contaminants in the form of particles is forced or sucked through the pores of a filter medium. The particles are left behind on the filter medium, whereas the fluid passes through said filter medium. Such a filter medium provided with pores has a certain flow resistance, which increases over a period of time with an increasing degree of contamination of the filter medium. After a certain time the flow resistance becomes so high that the filter medium must be cleaned. This gives rise to considerable manual effort and costs.